The Christmas Present
by lilvainprincess16
Summary: Sonny and Chad once broke apart, find out how they got back together and healed their heart.


_Disclaimer: I do not intend to provoke any copyrights of the TV show Sonny with a Chance. All characters are subject to copyright for their TV show. Except for their grandson, John Matthew Cooper, which I just made up, any duplication of name is purely coincidence.

* * *

_

_''Have yourself a Merry Christmas, neighbor'' she says, having that bright smile on her face. It was a typical winter night, she was wearing a trendy winter coat, with button up sleeves, and of course, a gorgeous smile which never **failed **to make him **melt.**_

_''Who. Are. You?'' he asks, raising an eyebrow, giving her a scary look. Nevertheless, he knew who she was, evidently. Her brown curls which drops just under her shoulders, her big brown eyes, which for him, could never even get bigger. As if that makes sense._

_He smelt like beer, and she was disgusted by that, but she managed to keep up her jolly self, __**''I'm Sonny,'' **she introduced, biting her lower lip until it became red. It wasn't a shock for her that he was acting like this, so she just let it go, she promised herself she won't mind, and that she'll stop at **nothing** to get him **back.**_

_''And I'm not interested,'' he remarked, harshly. He wanted to just shut the door in her face. If only she knew how much hurt, he went through, how much hell, but she just doesn't, as he thinks so. But all the guts in his body got out of his system as he saw her standing there, so **gracefully.**_

_She let out a big huff of hair,_

_''Chad?'' she braced herself for this moment. This moment, where she would see him again. In her **mind**, she was going nuts. Her mind was full of, "What do I do's, What do I say's," and all those paranoia things. She was going paranoid, again._

_''I'm sorry. Who?'' he quickly replied, raising his eyebrow, trying his best not to look interested, but the tone of his voice gave it away. **Of course,** he was interested. So freakin much._

_''Chad, I'm sor-,'' but before she could even finish her words he quickly interrupted and said,_

_''Don't say it, Sonny...'' he stuttered, trying to find the right words. ''... Don't say the word 'sorry'. I've moved on, and so did you, don't bring the pain back again,'' He was hurt so damn, much._

_''But, Chad,'' she whined._

_He held up his hand,_

_''Goodbye, Sonny'' with those last words he slammed the door in her face, taking all the guts with him. He was doing all he could do to hold his pride, he wanted so badly to just kiss her and **make up,** and it took every ounce of courage in his body not to._

_''THIS ISN'T OVER, CHAD. I promise you,'' she shouted through the door, knowing Chad would hear 'em._

* * *

_**With Chad,**_

_''Dammit,'' he muttered to himself, with tears falling from his face, but he quickly wiped it away._

_He kicked his sofa bed, and threw his cellphone flying, even though what happened with Sonny was almost 2 years ago, he could still remember it as if it were yesterday,_

_(Chad had a very big smile on his face, looking at the well-wrapped gift placed on his hands, he started to walk faster. It was Christmas Eve, and her girlfriend, Sonny Munroe, was arriving from New York. Chad planned to propose to her when she comes back, and that's just the way he plans to go with. __Then the time finally came when the plane finally landed and passengers started to fish out of the airport, Chad's face lit up._

_''Sonnyyyy!'' Chad called out, his heart beating fastly._

_He ran to her and hugged her. He planted soft kisses all over her face, then that's when he noticed the gloomy look on Sonny's face,_

_''What's wrong, babe? It's just wrong to see you not smiling, I've missed you,'' he says to her, practically beaming from ear to ear. __She just sighed. __''Jet lag? Well, I know one thing that can make you feel better,'' he says, cupping her face._

_''Chad?'' she breathed._

_He didn't hear, he continued to kneel down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet case,_

_''Sonny, will y-,'' he was interrupted by Sonny,_

_''CHAD, DON'T! Just don't,'' she said, crying. She didn't know what else to say, ''Don't make this harder for me, Chad,'' she simply stated, with tears streaming down her face._

_''What do you mean, Sonny?'' he asks, softly. He was so confused, what does she mean by this?_

_''Chad, I...'' she stuttered, choking on her words. ''Chad, I, I, do not know what to say. I can't do this anymore, Chad. Can't you see that we grew apart? We had a trench in our hearts, it finally hit its lowest when I left for New York. Chad, I,'' _

_He doesn't want to hear more of it. __''So, where's the guy, huh?'' he remarked, angrily._

_''What do you mean?'' she asks, her eyebrows cocking up. _

_''Don't toy with me, Sonny. You probably met some hot guy and had a stupid fucking relationship with him for gosh sake!'' he replied, harshly. He was **mad** at her, but, it all just added up to one thing; pain._

_''Now, Chad. You do not have any right to talk to me like that,'' she simply replied, at shock for him thinking that she would do a thing. The reason why, he'll never know, **maybe.**_

_''You said that you could wait forever, you said you'll forget me; never! You said you will love me and till death do us part, but, I guess you had a change of heart!'' he shouted to the top of his lungs, choking on his words, while tears were rushing out of his eyes._

_''Chad, I. I quit,'' with that she simply walked away, not even bothering to hide her true feelings._

_People were staring, but they didn't care at the moment...)_

_By that time, he was just staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. His face was blank, there were no tears, not because he didn't feel hurt, but because there were no more tears to be shed, all tears already got out from his system. His face was pale white, that could even camouflage with his dirty white painted wall. But somehow, he still managed to breath and that's what matters most.

* * *

_

_To: Chad_

_From: Unknown Number_

**_''Meet me in Starbucks''_**

_To: Unknown Number_

_From: Chad_

_**''Who are you?''**_

_To: Chad_

_From: Unknown Number_

**_''Just because. Please? You won't regret it,''_**

* * *

_Chad entered the two-door cafe, seemingly nervous on who he is about to meet. For him, it was a very **nerve-wrecking **moment but he did not know why. Maybe it was his instincts, then? He was looking around until he came eye to eye with the sight of one person he least liked to see; Sonny. She had with her, what seemed to be a 1 year old child, but before he could walk out, a hand stopped him,_

_''Daddy!'' it seemed distinct and vague, but when he turned around he saw that it was Sonny who was stopping him. And the baby she was with a while ago was calling him from the table._

_''What does he mean **'daddy'**?'' Chad managed to ask._

_''Come, sit,'' Sonny says sounding serious, and being him, feeling all the **tension **with Sonny**,** he just followed her blankly._

_''T, ta, ttaalk,'' he muttered, not looking her in the eyes._

_''Chad, the reason why I left you...''_

_''There you go again with your lame excuses! For the last time, I do not follow a thing!,'' Chad interrupted._

_''You probably aren't but you will...'' she started and paused for awhile, ''... But like I said Chad... The reason why I left you is because... I was pregnant,'' his eyes got big, expecting to hear the worse, ''... with your baby,'' he breathed a sigh of relief but abruptly replied,_

_''Why didn't you tell me?''_

_''I didn't want you to leave me! So, I felt like I have to leave you first! But I understand now the damage I've done,'' she simply replied, not knowing what to say next._

_He cupped her chin, so that they were eye to eye, ''Sonny, Sonny. Listen to me, I will never leave you. I promised to love you every single day of my life, and I still plan to do so,'' he replied softly, finally understanding her pain. _

_Her face glowed, and a slight smile played on her lips, ''That's all I've been asking,'' with that she kissed him passionately._

* * *

_''So, grandpa? You didn't have a happy ending with Sonny?'' his grandson asked._

_''Guess,'' he simply replied, with a smile._

_''You couldn't have, last time I checked Granny Allison was my grandma,'' his grandson feebly replied._

_Just then, the beautiful and ever young-looking Allison walked into the room,_

_''Oh, Matthew,'' she says, while patting her grandson's back._

_''Granny, grandpa Chad had loved a girl named Sonny before you, he told me a story, THEIR story, as a Christmas present, '' he says trying to make her jealous._

_She chuckled,_

''Oh, Matthew, let's just say I prefer the name Allison now... Sonny is a little to childish, _don't you think?_''

* * *

_WOOOOOOT. If you didn't get it, Matthew(grandson) asked Chad to tell him about his first love, and it was Sonny. And blablabla, just try to get it. K? :)_


End file.
